


You're perfect, Babe

by nothingbutrant



Category: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Aunt Toni, Cheryl needs a hug, Dagwood - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Jason is the best brother, Juniper - Freeform, Twins, aunt cheryl, cheryl is soft, juniper and dagwood - Freeform, serpents, soft, the Farm, toni is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: Cheryl escaped the farm with Juniper. An interpretation on what happened after all the antics in the finale, while Cheryl takes care of her niece Juniper.Also, a fic nobody thought we needed but we do need or the one where Cheryl just told toni that she just wanted to be the twins' godmother and be there for them as their auntie. Very very soft and emotional, throws back to Jason too and a little on the baby shower polly had.(That scene with Cheryl playing with Juniper had so much potential, it was that over cheryl keeping jason's corpse, i hope they have a good storyline for that to make up with the deleted scene)





	You're perfect, Babe

****

Juniper stirred in her sleep, she cried loudly, wailing hard. Cheryl found it hard putting her to sleep in the first place, now that she woke again after barely just minutes of having her rest, it was a nightmare.

 

But cheryl’s eyes said differently. She didn’t mind. The stone cold HBIC that everyone knew, the one who acts like she couldn’t even care less for anyone, the girl who put up a hard front in front of everyone, she actually loved every moment of what was happening right now, even if it was, utter chaos. For her it was no nightmare, it was a dream. A dream she never thought would even come true

 

“sssshhh, juniper, auntie cher’s got you” she rocked and coo-ed the baby back and forth on her arms, desperately trying to calm her, but alas, still with a smile on her face that reached her eyes. But ones that were teary, yet so happy

 

What toni saw right now, warmed her heart, even imagined if they had a child of their own, well, for this matter, might as well be twins of their own too. The blossom twin gene was really strong, so toni could only hope. Maybe they’ll be redheads too, and they’ll have cheryl’s eyes and her mind, but they’d be tough and badass like her.

 

Maybe they’ll be into archery too, and then they could teach them to ride their own motorbikes. Would they share her surname, or will they be blossoms too, or would they hyphenate and be both.

 

Will they adopt? Or who would carry it if they decided to procreate? There is no doubt in mind that cheryl would be able to afford this procedure, but toni did want to have a fair share on everything. She’ll do her fucking best to be able to provide for cheryl and her family. She’ll make sure of that.

 

Would they be boys, or would they be girls? Or would they be like cheryl and jason? Toni wouldn’t even mind if they named one jason, she knew how cheryl loved her brother. She hoped that they grow up the same way cher and jason grew up together, the mark of the unconditional love even after death.

 

Even though toni have never met jason, not even through hallucinations on the farm since edgar told her she was not ready yet, she was grateful for him for protecting cheryl all his life, for being the person cheryl needed. Oh toni would’ve loved to meet him.

 

Toni was so caught up planning ahead that one scary question came through her mind, would cheryl even want have kids with her? You didn’t need to ask toni, well, she’ll do anything for the redhead, she literally just got brainwashed by the farm for her, hell she even stood by her girlfriend when her own family was kicking her out, Cheryl’s it for her no doubt in her mind.

 

She stared at the redhead again, and smiled “maybe she thinks I’m it for her too, oh god I wish she does” toni thought. Well, whatever cheryl decided, all toni wants was to spend the rest of the life with Cheryl. Kids or no kids, twins or not, adopted or their own, whatever it was. One thing’s for sure is that they’d do anything for them, never hurt them and always make them feel loved

 

Toni having basically grew with only the serpents as her family, couch surfing day in and day out, working shifts just to be able to eat a meal. And cheryl having her own share of childhood traumas. She’d be sure that the kids, if they did have ones, would only have the best for them

 

“TT, I see you in my peripheral smiling, what you thinking of?” Cheryl broke her daydream. Toni almost jumped at being caught redhanded googling over her girlfriend she moved closer to the redhead

 

“Well, I was thinking how happy you are. This looks good on you, baby” she caressed her girlfriends arms and pecked her cheeks with a popping sound

 

“Sshhh, not too loud TT, I just got her to sleep again” Toni laughed at her girlfriend and teased her by kissing her more and then juniper stirred on cheryl’s arms again

 

Cheryl shot toni a look to which toni just giggled and stopped and cheryl went back to rocking the baby and singing a lullaby for her

 

“Can’t believe a baby beat me to your attention” toni pouted

 

“Oh TT, she’s beautiful don’t you think. She looks a lot like Jason. How I wish my dear brother was here to see this beautiful baby, also Dagwood, I can imagine him growing up to be just like my dear JJ.”

 

Toni smiled, remembering what she was thinking just moments ago “I’m sure he’d love them Cher” but toni farrowed her eyebrows “But speaking of dagwood, what do we do about him now, knowing that he’s with your mom”

 

Cheryl sighed “FP is on the case now, trying his best to catch mumsy and save my poor nephew from the clutches of that wretched grandmother he has. I just wish he’ll be safe”

 

“Don’t worry babe, I grew up with FP acting like a father to me, he has a soft spot for kids, if it's him on the case im sure he’ll do his best and that dagwood’s safe” toni said

 

“But FP was a bad father to Jughead”

 

“was, babe, besides, he was a good father to me, you’d be surprised how he’d cry when sweets, fangs and I were over at the wyrm as teenagers, he’d wail on how much he missed jughead and jellybean and how he shouldve been a better father. It broke my heart seeing him like that, he raised me pretty well”

 

“Really? FP?” Cheryl was shocked at that

 

“Really, so let’s just hope they find dagwood soon”

 

“Okay. Babe.” cheryl sadly smiled and looked at juniper still rocking her

 

“Baby, I know that look, don’t worry, everything is gonna be okay” toni consoled her

 

“It’s not that T” cheryl sighed and continued carefully, trying to thread the right words “Do you think I’m a monster?”

 

“Well, maybe sometimes when we - you know” toni smirked and winked

 

“Toni, baby, not in front of June!! besides I’m serious”

 

“so am I!!!” toni still smirked but noticed the light on cheryl’s eyes was disappearing, she must really be sad about this. She sighed “where is this coming from, babe?”

 

“well, when polly had the babies, ronnie and betty threw a baby shower for them”

 

Toni looked at her, gestured her to just keep going “and then I bought the best stroller money could ever buy. I mean, the blossoms are rich, I know. But I used up my own money, the ones jason and I saved back from when we were little to us being teenagers, I thought, my nephew/niece, we still didn’t know they were twins,  deserved only the best. I mean that was JJ’s baby.”

 

“i came to the party, excited to give my gift. I was going to be an aunt, I was happy. I even hoped for a boy, a little JJ. Out of enthusiasm, I suddenly blurted out my desire to be the baby’s godmother, to which betty coughed and scoffed. Turns out polly already asked her to be the godmother. I hid my disappointment, told them I was just kidding”

 

Tears were already forming on cheryl’s eyes, her voice was changing, as if trying to suppress a sob “Thing is, JJ never told me that Polly was pregnant, but when he told me about his plans to move to the farm with polly, I supported him, no questions asked. Even if it broke my heart that he was leaving me. JJ was my only light, and he was going to abandon me, but I knew that would make him happy so I helped him”

 

Toni was now running her hand up and down cheryl’s arms, trying to comfort her. While cheryl continued with her story

 

“He was happy when he knew I was on his side then he told me he’d come back for me. That after he and polly have settled, he’d take me too and we’d start a life there. Away from this hideous home that was barely a home. Sure, he was the golden boy and they loved him but he always did everything to protect me, and he knew that they hurt me”

 

“He said that in the future, we’d all be happy there. Me. Him. Polly. To which he saw I frowned then he pinched my nose and smiled, ofcourse maybe you’d find your other half there too, and he or __she__ , he placed an emphasis on she, TT. That’s why I had no reservations on even joining the farm, I wanted to feel JJ again, bec he said he’ll be back for me” Cheryl laughed a little on remembering this exact moment, on how his brother knew and supported her all the way long, even helped her make up alibis for heather back then. Toni smiled, knowing that JJ always made cheryl happy, oh how she wish she could really thank  him

 

“Anyway, I hugged him them and that’s when he subtly told me about them expecting. He didn’t really say it directly, but he told me I just didn’t notice or think that it be true for that moment because it was too soon. He said, cher when I have my baby of my own, I’d like you to be the godmother.” Cheryl had tears back again

 

“I was happy back then, even if he disclaimed that I might have to share with betty the godmother title since polly was the mother. I laughed and said maybe I could share, and I never share, TT, but I was willing to, because it was for JJ” Cheryl sniffled

 

“How I wish I knew at that moment, I really knew but I guess he didn’t want to tell me just yet. And then when everyone found out that polly was expecting, my JJ had already died. And polly, only had betty on her mind”

 

“Which made me think, that maybe I’ll never deserve to be a godmother to JJ’s children… you’ve seen me, babe. I was the worst and am the worst person to handle..” Cher said sadly

 

Toni took a deep breath, she couldn’t believe people didn’t see beyond Cheryl’s cold front. She hated how people didn’t dare to have a second look at her heart, because truly, this girl was just hurting, brought upon by the trauma her parents had on her

 

Toni took her hands to cup cheryl’s chin so that she’s facing her, eye to eye, tucked a loose strand of hair on her ear and wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and place a chaste kiss on her lips

 

“Cheryl, Baby, babe, my Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, don’t you ever think that again, okay? You are the most perfect, beautiful, loving person I’ve ever met and had in my life, and if people can’t see that then its their loss, but I’ll always see it, okay?”

 

Cheryl smiled, but not one that reaches up her eyes “what, you don’t believe me? Should we ask juniper??? Juniper your auntie thinks shes not good enough, what can you say about that” Toni said a in small adorable baby talk voice while cooing towards juniper

 

This time cheryl smiled genuinely and toni looked at her girlfriend “there, there’s the smile I want to see” toni kissed her again

 

“Now babe, what have we talked about not waking juniper up” cher argued but was now back to her happy self

 

“Well babe, why don’t you put her over to the crib, so you can pay attention to your other baby” toni said seductively

 

Cheryl complied and placed juniper down the crib but juniper as if she was smart enough already reached for her auntie’s pointing finger and stirred awake and laughed.

 

“Ooops baby, sorry, I think nap time’s over after that hearty story we just had, looks like my fingers are for this baby as for this moment not for you, maybe later mon amour” Cheryl laughed teasingly and then continued playing with Juniper who was now in a crawling position while cheryl was bent over the crib

 

Toni smiled, she loved seeing cheryl like this. She took her camera from her drawers, went back to the two playing and laughing, took a picture, one she’d never want to forget, placed her camera back at table again and went over to the redhead, hugged her from her behind and kissed her on the back of her neck and played with Juniper too

 

Laughs and baby noises filled the room, and right now at this moment, the three were happy. And there’s nothing more that they would ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the thing, on the first parts of Riverdale S1, I really hated Cheryl so when she barged in the door during the baby shower, i was with polly and betty when they didn't want her to be the godmother. But as the story progressed, i've learned to love Cheryl and saw that she was just hurt and needed love, and Jason, AND FRIENDS who understood and cared for her, not just save her when she drowns in sweetwater river, but actually be there for her. So here's cheryl's narration on why she wanted to be the godmother in the first place, and how she felt when polly didn't choose her.
> 
> Thankyou for reading!! Leave kudos, comments and prompts (I really like writing in between scenes now, ones that they dont let us see on the show, hihi)


End file.
